A vehicle module may receive a firmware or any software file in order to upgrade its current software revision, add a new feature, fix a current issue, etc. However, in some occasions the software file received may be unneeded and large in size, may contain malicious or damaging code or data, or just be useless. To avoid these situations, it would be desirable to have prevention measures in order to avoid receiving such files at the vehicle in order to avoid wasting airtime cost (especially for large files), unnecessarily using of a communication channel of the vehicle, and the receiving a potentially harmful file.